In vehicle suspension design, the name of the game is “increase traction.” Three ways to increase traction include: implementing independent suspension, reducing wheel camber, and reducing unsprung mass. One popular suspension system, the double wishbone system, addresses the first two issues, whereas another popular system, the Macpherson suspension system, addresses the first and third issues. Multi-link suspension systems address all three issues, but are significantly more complex than the double wishbone and Macpherson systems. Thus, a simple solution is needed that accomplishes the three goals listed above without compounding the complexity of the system.